Rio's Story
by 1stDark-Hunter
Summary: Ever wonder what Rio was thinking as Jem rose to fame and his relationship with Jerrica became taxed? What was he doing, when not around the girls. Rio finally sits down and tells his side of the story. From the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rio Pacheco, and this is my story…

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The first time I met Jem was the fall of 1985. That summer my long time girlfriend, Jerrica, lost her father to cancer. As I had since I was about 14, most of my time was spent at Starlight House, Mr. Benton's foster home for girls. With 12 young ladies in the house, the place was always needing help with upkeep. I am good with my hands, so I gladly offered my help when ever I could. The weeks after Mr. Benton's passing, things began to fall apart. The wiring was going bad, the plumbing needed care, just to name a few. As I worked trying to fix what I could my thoughts were on Mr. Benton. He had always taken such pride in the home, as it was his wife's passion before her untimely death, but it was as if he had forgotten about it. His mind had clearly been on other things. I wondered if it was his cancer that took his thoughts elsewhere.

Early one morning, after a rather disastrous night at the Starlight House, Jerrica called me up in a rush. She was full of excitement, fear, and clear urgency.

"Rio! Oh, Rio, I need your help!"

"Hold on, Jerrica. Slow down. What's going on?"

"Eric Raymond."

I let out a sigh. The moment I met that man, just a few years earlier, I knew he would become the bane of my existence. "What has he done?"

Jerrica rushed into her story about Eric taking over Starlight Music with the intention of promoting a new band, The Misfits, three trashy women that held none of the ideals that Starlight Music stood for.

"So, how can I help?" I asked, with real curiosity. I was up for anything that would foil Eric's plans.

"I need to get a small stage set up in the park, with lights and sound. I have the most amazing surprise! But we only have a few hours to pull this off. Can you help?"

"Of course, I'll meet you at the loading dock at Starlight Music in one hour."

"Oh, thank you, Rio!"

One of the benefits of being Mr. Benton's right hand man at the house, was getting to become a small part of Starlight Music. I had access to all the electronic equipment I ever needed or wanted. He let me tinker around on old, unused equipment, learning how to fix them. Eric never ventured anywhere beyond the business offices, so I wouldn't have to worry about running into him. And all the employees working in the lower levels of the business didnt care of Eric to begin with.

Just three hours later, we had the stage set up, hid behind a trailer. As the Limp Lizards played their set, Peter, one of Stalight's employees, jumped in the semi, pulling the trailer away from the stage, allowing the large crowd across the way visibility. But no one had turned to see what we had built. Not until the music started.

From behind the stage, where I was working the sound system, I could hear the crowd quickly run across the park to stand before the stage as the song "Only The Beginning" began playing. I listened to the band, so sure I could hear the voices or Kimber, Aja, Shana, and… Jerrica?

But as the song ended she announced the group name. Jem and the Holograms. She said each of the girls I knew, then claimed she was named Jem. Huh? I was sure it was Jerrica. A stage name maybe? To hide the fact that she's part of the business side of Starlight Music? I peeked around the stage to see the pink haired beauty. There was a great resemblance to Jerrica, but this woman held herself differently then Jerrica. As I contemplated this, Eric began to throw a temper tantrum and Jerrica was quickly up on his stage confronting him. Ok, so she's not Jem?

As my brain was turning is over, I heard what sounded like a van pull up on the far side of the stage. I walked around the corner to see two of The Misfits jump on our stage and begin grabbing the girls instruments, passing them to a third in the black van! Knowing I'd never get around to that side of the stage before they took off, I ran to the west parking lot, a good 2000 yards away, where my red van was parked. I was so grateful that Peter had insisted I not ride in the semi-trailer but I take my own vehicle in case we needed something in a hurry, we had a smaller automobile.

I took off in a hurry, but Jerrica and the girls had a car in the east parking lot, right by the stage and took off before I was even halfway to my van.

I took the winding road with care, as soon as I saw pieces of their equipment smashed along the roadway. As I can along a sharp turn I saw Jem standing to the left, waving her arms.

"Rio, we need tor help! The rocking roadster is hanging off the edge of the cliff."

Luckily I had rope in the van, I tried to always be prepared. I wrapped it around the axle of the car, backed my van up, and pulled the girls to safety. I held Jerrica so tight, I was worried for hours I might have hurt her more than the accident had. But she assured me she was fine. In all the chaos, and my distress over Jerrica, I had completely forgotten about Jem, never questioning why I didn't see her again that day.

We went back to the park, mostly to gather our set. Jerrica wanted to just head home, but I didnt want her out of my sight. As I packed up the semi, along with the help of Peter and the rest of the crew, I heard as the girls got bombarded by the reporters and news crews. These girls were the next best thing! Jerrica jumped into business mode, making plans for future interviews and photo shoots. The first was to be the next day, here at the park. When someone asked where Jem had run off to, Jerrica simply replied the tragic event with the Misfits had been too much for her, and she had gone home. She wasn't being forced to stay close by, like I needed Jerrica.

We returned to Starlight House shortly after and I stayed with Jerrica until well after 9pm. I jumped into working on the house, to keep my mind off the fact that she could have died that day, but I still couldn't get the wiring fixed.

"I'm Sorry, Jerrica. You'll have to go another night without electricity, I'm afraid."

"Thanks anyway, Rio."

"Hey, maybe I should stay. I could sleep down here on the sofa." Although in my heart I wanted to sleep next to her, just keeping her tucked safely in my arms.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

I leaned in to kiss her and we were interrupted by a gaggle of giggling girls.

"Jealous?' Jerrica teased. She pulled me in, kissing me with the fire I know I felt, even with an audience. She bid me a goodnight and I reluctantly left.

The next morning I woke as the sun was barely peeking. I had hardly slept all night and something in my gut was telling me things were not right. I dressed quickly and headed for Starlight House. My heart was in my stomach as I saw the devastation of the large house, which had clearly burnt to the ground, and my Jerrica, standing on the side of the street, wrapped in a light blue blanket. She dropped the blanket and ran into my arms. The only thing I would think to say, was "You're gonna be ok". I wrapped my arms around her as we walked towards the now smoking remains of the house. All the foster girls were sitting in a circle in the grass, still in their pajamas.

"I knew I should've stayed with you," I said quietly.

"Where we gonna live now," Ashley questioned.

Ever the smart one, Jerrica quickly came up with an idea and put everyone in action. Including me. I rounded up the girls and headed for Howard Sands place. I had heard during Eric's tantrum, Howard Sands had stepped in, offering not only a movie contract to the winner of a Battle of the Bands in six months, but also his mansion. He had recently moved out of the oversized home and into a small conformable cabin on a huge lot.

Jem and the Holograms performed a song, "Like A Dream" with just their instruments and one small portable amp. But it was enough. It caught the attention of Howard Sands, but also The Misfits! I saw them heading towards the house and leaned in close to Aja, who was nearest to me. "Trouble's brewing."

I watched as Jem took off to get the Misfits to follow her away from the house so Kimber could try to talk to Mr. Sands. Jerrica showed up then and began explaining to Mr. Sands about Starlight House burning to the ground, and the girls having nowhere to live. The green haired leader of the Misfits, Pizzazz, started to argue, but Mr. Sands quickly shut her up, then offered to get the keys to the mansion for Jerrica. The Misfits were having none of that and started trouble. I began getting all the young girls to safety, but saw Jerrica on the ground as a bulldozer headed straight for her! I ran and scooped her into my arms, my heart racing so fast.

"That was close!" Jerrica said, as I held her tight to me.

"A little too close for me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

I reluctantly set her back down as we watched the Misfits take off. Mr. Sands gathered us up and told Jerrica if they needed anything, to let him know. It took a few minutes, but I got all the foster girls into the Starlight van so they could go over to their new house. But I had to get home! Burnt down house or not, I still had a job to do!

Back at my place, I downed a cup of coffee and tried to figure out what to do next. That's when I remembered the photo shoot, in the park. Not knowing how to get ahold of the people dong it, I figured the best thing to do wa head to the park! I didnt want them thinking Jerrica's group was flakey! A short time later I was in my van, on my way to meet the team for the photo shoot. At the park, I explained how the house burnt down, the Misfits were causing issues, and the girls had only the clothing on their backs. Within minutes, the team was ready to go, with all sorts of things in the works!

We pulled up to the mansion just a short time later. I was surprised to find a gate, with a video feed! I pressed the call button and let Jerrica know we were there and ready for the photo shoot! The gates buzzed open and we went through. It didnt take long for the team to get things set up and started. They decided to use the front of the mansion as the back drop. Just as they were wrapping up, Eric Raymond showed up, yelling at the Misfits, that there was a bomb! I watched helplessly as the west wall blew outward. Jem shoved Kimber to the side, rolling onto the grass, as a large chunk of the house came flying her way. Everyone hit the ground, waiting for it to end. All I could think about was Jerrica! I rushed around the large property, to no avail. Finally, I found Jem and the band standing near the blown out wall, talking with Mr. Sands.

"Jem, Kimber. I can't find Jerrica.' I did my bets to hide the fear in my voice. I'd already had tell big scares when it came to my girlfriend. I didnt need another.

"I, uh, think she's in the house, Rio," Aja said, pushing me in the direction of the front door. As we got closer, Aja pointed. "There she is! In the upstairs window!" I waved at her, seeing she was alright. My heart slowed just a bit.

I turned to watch a beautiful blonde woman walk towards the girls, calling out to Mr. Sands with friendly concern. The Countess Du Voisen introduced herself and promptly invited us to join her on her yacht that night! As the girls giggled over what to wear, I went in search of Jerrica. I found the room she had been in, but she was no longer there. I turned to head back downstairs and saw her coming out of the kitchen. I rushed down the stairs, calling her name. She turned to look at me, her cheeks flushed red from the excitement. I pulled her into my arms and just held her there for a moment. As I started to relax and slowly step back, she surprised me by taking my face into her hands and bringing me back in for a small sweet kiss. She was safe. That was all that mattered.

Just after 8pm, I called over to the mansion to see if the girls needed a ride to the dock. I was less than thrilled to have Jerrica tell me she would not be attending.

"Rio, the foster girls need me. They have had a really trying 24 hours. And I need to work on business stuff for Jem. Please understand."

I did understand, because I had also had a rough 24 hours. I just wanted her by my side. She also told me to go on head without the others. They would meet me on the ship.

"You know how girls are, they take forever to get ready, and I don't want you to miss out on the party!"

Once again she was right. I had arrived before the ship set sail, but Jem and the Holograms had yet to pull up. The captain was on a time schedule and decided to go ahead and depart. There would be smaller vessels to bring the last of the guests aboard as the arrived at the docks.

I felt silly standing around the buffet table, not knowing anyone. So I stepped outside to breath in the night air. Good timing too, because just the, the girls arrived. I offered a hand to help them aboard, first Jem, then Aja, followed by Kimber, then Shana. I let out a sigh when Jerrica didnt follow along. I had hoped the girls would have convinced her to come.

"I wish Jerrica were here," I said. It was meant to be a thought to myself, but somehow slipped passed my lips. Jem heard me all to clearly though. She stepped up to wrap her bare arms around my back. I unintentionally breathed her in, her sweet smell, so much like Jerrica. It made my head spin.

"She's got a lot to do. But she told me to make sure you have a good time.'

We went inside to where the party was in full swing. I tried to smile as Jem was introduced to Lind-z Pierce, a video DJ who was all the rage, but all I could like of was, Jerrica should be here. I had to step away. Standing next to Jem was making me uncomfortable. I grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it. I wasn't one to drink, at 23 I just didn't find a need to drink for fun, but tonight, I needed a little help. I found myself back outside, looking over the railing into the passing water.

I didn't hear her come up beside me, until she spoke.

"Thinking about Jerrica," she asked as she slipped a hand into the crook of my right arm. I didn't answer. I found Jem reminding me too much of the girl I love. "Rio, do you - Do you like me?"

I stepped back, breaking our physical contact.

"I hardly know you. And you wont' even tell me who you are!" She stepped up to me.

"May be I should tell you. Rio, I'm…" She leaned in to kiss me before the name could leave her lips. But we were interrupted by a high powered spray of seltzer water to the face! The Misfits had gotten on the ship and were once again making mischief. While Jem and I cleaned up, the three women had invaded the control room and changed our course. I watched as the yacht we were on, now was headed towards an oil tanker. The yacht was pulled hard to stern, causing it to tilt hard to the left. Jem and I were unprepared. I managed to grab her hand as she went overboard.

"Rio!"

I held tight as I cried out to her. "It's alright! I gotcha ya!" I pulled her back on to the deck with all my might.

"Oh, Rio! Rio" Jem cried as she pulled me in and kissed me. I stepped back.

"No, this is wrong." I turned and walked a few steps away. "I can't hurt Jerrica like this." Jem came up behind me, her hands on my shoulders.

"But, Rio."

Just then, Kimber and the girls came rushing over. "Jem! We thought we lost you! Are you hurt?"

Jem still had a grip on my shoulders. I could feel the heat radiating off her body.

"I'm okay. Thanks to Rio." I felt guilty. Guilty for being this close to Jem, when my heart belonged to Jerrica, and guilty for not being closer to Jem, when she had just gone through something traumatic. Just then the Misfits made themselves known, saying their goodbyes. Which then started the group on a whole new discussion about how to beat them.

"Yeah, and the only way we are going to win, is by making better music," Jem stated. Anthony, one of the greatest video directors, offered to do the video, and the Countess stated she would cover the expenses. Even Howard Sands piped in with the use of this private jet.

"I know the prefect location," the Countess said excitedly. "Paris!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Two weeks later we were in the studio finishing up the girls album. I was turning out to be a Jack Of All Trades! Jerrica had asked me to become the bands road manager, after Howard had unofficially announced it at the yacht party. On top of that, I was helping produce the album as well. I was really getting a knack for any and all things electronically related to the band business.

They were working on a new song "Twilight in Paris", to be the first song they would video in Paris. The girls were doing well, but just needed a little tweaking. Not one complaint as they played it over and over until it was right. Just two more days until we were heading to Paris. I was looking forward to sitting next to Jerrica for the 15 hour flight, but she flew out while we were still finishing the album. Said she had to finish all the arrangements before the band and crew arrived. I knew she was doing what was best for the band, but what about what was best for us. With everything going on with Jem and the Holograms the past few weeks, I was being to feel like I never got to see my girlfriend anymore.

We had very little time to get settled in Paris before the shooting began. Everyone was suffering from jet lag, causing tensions too be heightened. Jem seemed to be the only one truly cheerful. I stood off to the side, watching the filming, seeing Kimber get in a huff, feeling like the Holograms were getting left out. When she stormed off, alone, I became worried. I followed her down a dark alley. When she didn't slow down I called out to her.

"KImber. What's up with you?" She turned around to face me, crossing her arms over her chest like a sulking child.

"Don't play big brother with me, Rio." She kept walking off so I reached out to gently grab her arm.

"Jem is not trying to hog the action, and you're acting like a spoiled brat."

"You think jem's so wonderful. What if I told you Jem is really …"

"Kimber!" I heard Shana call out. Just a second later she was beside me. Putting her hand on my chest and gently pushing me away. "Excuse us," she said politely.

Aja stepped in, putting an arm around Kimber nand beginning to walk away. "Anthony need us," she said, leaving me standing there alone.

"Hey, Rio!" Anthony called to me. I hurried over to his side.

"Yeah?"

"Any chance I can ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure, it's the least I can do, since your helping the girls."

Anthony smiled big, his white teeth flashing bright. "Maybe you should see what I need before you say yes," he teased. "I need you to be an actor. Our leading man, well, turned out to not be what we need. I'll direct where you need to go, what to do. It's pretty simple. Think you can do that?"

I just nodded. How had could it be?

Anthony had me slip on a trench coat and walk down a street, as they filmed inside a cafe, with Jem watching wistfully in my direction.

Then we headed over to the Eiffel Tower, where I walked past Jem, and onto a passenger boat, completely ignoring the pink haired beauty. This was all easy enough. But the last scene, that I wasn't prepared for. Anthony had Jem and I stand across from each other , with a fountain in between. We were to run to each other, thrown our arms around the other in a great gesture of excitement. Then we needed to kiss. Now, I took theater in high school, and they taught us about stage kissing, but apparently Jem didn't know that. Her kiss was genuine and true, and quickly brought Jerrica to the front of my thoughts! I didn't want to have to shoot the scene again, didn't want to have to kiss her again, so I let her kiss me the way she needed to, and hoped it was all the needed. Anthony called "Cut and Print"! And I let out a sigh of relief.

We moved on to a smaller street, to retake a scene with the four girls standing on steps. As Anthony directed the girls, I heard something like a crack. I looked up to see a stone gargoyle, one of the decorations that adorned the top of the building, coming down fast, straight for the girls!

"Jem!" I screamed as I ran forward.

"Above you!" Anthony called out.

I got to the girls and shoved to to the left, just as the stone monstrosity hit the stairs where they had been standing. Shana ran to Anthony, where he held her tight. And Jem, well, she found her way into my arms.

"So close, so close," I said, holding onto her as hard as she held me.

"Don't let me go," she whispered.

Aja pointed out the man on the roof, that clearly caused the accident. That sent part of the team up to the roof to see if they could find them.

We all agreed it was best to get back home. The guy that dropped the gargoyle on them was most likely hired by Eric Raymond, and they couldn't afford to be away from home any longer. We had only been in Paris 24 hours, and I hadn't seen Jerrica once. I sat alone on the long flight home. As we walked towards the door of the baggage claim at the airport, the Countess was going on about a new clothing line for Jem, and Kimber was once again being a child. I had had enough. I was tired, hungry and just overwhelmed. I had no idea I could so much conflict within myself. I needed to talk so Jem about our kiss, clear things up, but I hadn't had a moment alone with her to bring it up. As we stepped inside, Jem thanked the Countess and took off in a run. When I called to stop her, Aja grabbed my arm.

"Isn't Jerrica supposed to meet us?"

"Leave me alone, Aja." I walked away, heading to get my own ride home. I had just left the City of Lights, one of the most romantic places in the world, and didn't get to see my girlfriend the entire time. I was beginning to feel like … well. Kimber. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

The next week I jumped into the music business, head first. We got the album finished and out for sale. The girls worked as hard as anyone in the PR department. They were covering the town in posters, stopping at all the radio stations working to get the music on the air. I avoided seeing Jerrica… and Jem. I had to be able to focus on my job. Two days after the release of "Twilight In Paris", Lindsey Pierce contacted Jem to be on the show. But after a miscommunication, Kimber took off. Jerrica called me, panicking. They needed to find Kimber in a hurry and get to the studio by 2pm. I got in my van and began driving to all the places I knew Kimber to frequent. It wasn't until I turned on the radio KMAX and caught Jem's broadcast, that I knew where to find Kimber. I headed back to the mansion, blaring on my horn to get their attention. With my windows rolled down I hollered.

"Hey, you got 15 minutes!"

I was surprised when Jerrica insisted on riding with me, allowing the Holograms to take the rocking roadster. I was grateful. I gripped the steering wheel, hoping Jerrica didn't see my white knuckles as I spoke.

"I keep trying to talk to you, but you're always running off doing things for Jem. Maybe it's too late already." I didn't want to lose her, but it was getting to be too much.

"What's wrong, Rio?"

"I - I can't be Jem's manager any longer."

"But I - she… We all need you."

I pulled into the studio lot and stopped the van. I jumped out, not able to handle the confined space as she spoke.

"We could never replace you!" I walked around to open her door. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jerrica."

"Then, please. Say you'll stay." She leaned in to me and I pulled her close. "Please," she whispered.

I let out a sigh, knowing I could lose Jerrica if I left, but that I still might if I stayed. I could feel something inside me, every time I thought about Jem. Even in just the dark corners of my mind. "If it means that much to you."

The holograms showed up then and pulled Jerrica from my arms, claiming they needed to find Jem.

The show jumped right into the band singing "I Got My Eye On You." I was there when they recorded it in the studio, but this time, it was different hearing it. Jem really did have her eye on me. She was not singing to the camera, or the live audience. She was singing to me. I felt my head spin. Was I doing something to lead her on? I closed my eyes and thought about Jerrica. My Jerrica. The girl that had owned my heart since I was just a young teen. But I felt her slipping away. It wasn't her pale blonde hair I was seeing behind my lids, but the cotton candy pink of Jem. What was I going to do?!

The girls finished their set and sat on the couch to start their live interview, when the Misfits crashed the show, pushing their way onto the couches, claiming they wanted a chance to do a song as well. The got up and began fighting over the instruments. When Lindsey asked the crew to help get the trash off the stage, I was more than willing to help. As I stepped up to Pizzazz and put a hand on her shoulder to escort her out, she turned to look at me over her shoulder.

"Hey, Rio. If you ever get bored with Jem, you can always come work for me."

"Don't hold your breath, PIzzazz."

"Well, in that case, get your paws off me!" She slammed her elbow into my gut at full force, knocking me back. I lost my balance and fell into a large speaker, which dominio'ed onto a set light, pulling down an overhead lighting system. The large chunk of metal holding over a dozen lights, was barely holding on by one cable, and was swinging towards Jem.

"Jem!"

I watched as the lighting system came crashing down, just inches away from where Jem had just been standing.I quickly jumped on the the camera rig, meant for overhead shots.

"Get me over there," I hollered to the technician. We were able to get it up and over the rubble so I could reach Jem.

"Jem, COme on. Hurry. HOld on tight!" She grabbed a hold of me and we jumped back on to the rig, just as another large lighting system came crashing down, causing another small explosion.

I scooped up a very upset Jem and carried her to Lindsey's dressing roommate where she passed out. It seemed like hours, rather than mere minutes before she began to come to, but she was having a nightmare about what had happened.

"Misfits! Stop," she cried out as she tried to get up.

"You can't get up yet. Take it easy." I tried to help calm her down.

"Oh, Rio. I'm so glad you are here," she said sincerely. Our eyes were locked for a moment. I was mesmerized by the intense blue of her eyes, just s shade darker than Jerrica' in that moment, my girlfriend's eyes were far from my mind. Jem leaned in close to capture my lips in a tender kiss. It didn't go any further than that brief touch, as the door burst open and Aja and Shana came in in a rush of worry. I jumped off the couch as if I had been touched by fire. Which in a way, I had.

"I'd better… Uh, check the equipment." I made my excuses and hurried out the door. It took most of the rest of the day to help clean up. Our items were not damaged, but it was the least I could do to help the crew of Lindsey's show. It didn't help that my thoughts were still on the kiss.

I spent the next few weeks giving Jerrica one excuse after another, for my I couldn't see her, usually using broken equipment as my reasoning. But when she called again, she was full of excitement.

"Rio! I hope you have everything fixed, because we are going to Vegas!"

I was learning to dislike traveling far distances with the band. I never got to see Jerrica, and only rarely saw Jem. While setting things up for their upcoming show that night, the girls were sitting at a table, where they clearly were talking about something important. Yet, I kept feeling all their eyes on me. I would glance their way and just get more uncomfortable. I'm not sure why, but I could swear they were talking about me. Did they know, had Jem told them about our kiss? Were they now judging me? And what about Jerrica? Did she know?

Later in the evening, I watched with unwanted jealousy as Jem was escorted around by two unknown men. They were just being friendly, showing her to way to the reception they would be having later that night, but still. And I still hadn't seen Jerrica.

Just a short time later, Jem called us all together. Aja was missing.

"Look everywhere you can! We will meet back here in ten minutes!"

I took off, not a clue where to look. The girls would check places like the ladies rooms andI headed for one one place I knew we needed to start; The Misfits dressing rooms,

"Mind if I look around," I asked them, as they all stood outside their room, as if they knew something was going on and were watching it unfold.

"Not in our dressing room!" Roxy yelled back at me.

"Sure, you can look," Pizzazz said, moving Roxy out of the way and opening the door. She stepped in behind me and promptly closed the door.

"Take your time," she said seductively. I looked around quickly, yet saw nothing. I didn't want to be in there alone with her any longer than I had to.

"Thanks," I said, heading for the door, which she was standing in front of.

"What's your hurry? We're gonna win, Rio. I could do great things for you.: She has the brazenness to slide her hands along my chest, stepping closer to me. Her voice took on a husky sound. Pure Pizzazz seduction. "Dump Jem, and I'll…" She winked at me.

"You aren't fit to breathe the same air as Jem!" I grabbed her hands off me and pushed her away from me, causing her to stumble away. I heard her scream in frustration as the door slammed against the wall. I met up with the girls, unfortunately no one had found Aja yet. The promoter was being less than courteous, offering the stage as headliner to the Misfits and telling Jem there was a penalty clause if they didn't perform. Just then, Aja came running in, leaving the Misfits in an angry tizzy about losing, again. The band quickly took the stage and the show began. Once again they took the audience to a magical place, full of music and mystery. But the moment they left the stage, chaos reigned again.

The concert hall had been robbed while the show was in full swing, but the band was being accused of the theft, because the money had been found in Jem's room. As she was being arrested, Pizzazz stepped up and pointed right at me.

"Take him, too. If she's in on it, you can bet he is."

"That's a lie. I didn't do it. Neither did Jem." I walked over to Jem, who had her hands handcuffed behind her back. I placed a hand on her shoulder to show her my support.

"Detective, please. How could I rob the casino while I was on stage performing?" He knew the thieves were men, but still believed she could have been their accomplice. Just then, Ashley, a Starlight girl, that should have been back at home, came running forward, claiming she knew the truth. The detective took Ashley, and a cloaked woman, aside and spoke with them.

While we stood there waiting the detectives return, Jem spoke with me.

"I can understand Pizzaz wanting to get at me, but why you?"

I had to laugh. I didn't go into all the juicy details, of Pizzazz's failed seduction, Jem didn't need to hear all that.

"Let's just say she's… not a woman who takes rejection well."

Just a few minutes later, they returned, and Jem was set free. We were all more than ready to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

For once the girls made an appearance I wouldn't be needed at, the Countess Du Voisin's Fashion show. I decided I would still attend, as an observer, rather than part of the show. Dressed in a tux, I stood off to the side, hoping not to be noticed. But I had chosen the wrong side of the room to stand on, as Jem found me, even though I was in the back of the room.

"Oh, Rio, I had hoped you would come!" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. Kissed me like Jerrica would kiss me after not seeing each other for days. It threw me for a loop. I had to hold her out at arms length and really look at her, make sure she wasn't Jerrica in disguise. I knew it couldn't be. Jem was far more outgoing than Jerrica ever would be. Before I could respond to her actions, she was being pulled away by Kimber, they were about to hit the runway.

The fashion show was amazing, the Countess's designs were just right for the girls. Jem sang a new song as they paraded down the runway. It could have been a perfect night. If not for the sprinkler system going off right at the finale.

In all the chaos of everyone running, I couldn't find Jem, or any of the girls. But I did find the Countess, still standing at the end of the runway as the sprinklers trickled to just a drip, her beautiful gown in ruins. I later found out the girls had simply returned home.

It was day of the Battle of the Bands. I couldn't believe how fast six months had gone by. I had gone from being a simple handyman around Starlight Music, to being the road manager, producer, and so much more, for the top rising rock band of our time. I also was wrapped in a love triangle of my own. I didn't even know if Jerrica was aware of my growing feelings for Jem. I wasn't about to share with her either. Not because I wanted to hide it, but because I still wasn't sure what it was, so how could I tell her! I took a deep breath as I entered Starlight Manor and headed upstairs to where Mrs. Bailey said the girls were gathering.

I wanted to give them a chance to head over early and take a look at the stage setup before the battle began. But as soon as I saw their faces, I knew something was up.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked. Jerrica stepped up to me, put her hand on my chest and told me to go head, the girls needed just a little bit longer. Not that excuse again! Their faces said what she wouldn't.

"I know you too well," I said. "There's something wrong."

"Rio, you will have to trust me," Jerrica replied. I had to, even if it felt wrong. She had trust in me, and I wasn't sure I deserved it.

"Okay, but if you need me…" I sighed and turned to walk away.

"Rio," Jerrica called back, "I'll see you later."

I knew something was wrong, but I respected her wishes and headed over to the stadium to finalize the girls set up. I had no doubt the girls were going to win this, and not just because I knew them all personally. But they weren't going to win if they didn't show up!

I was just fixing the master back reel when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned, expecting to see Jem, but instead, I got lusty Pizzazz in my face.

"What's the matter, loverboy," she teased as she leaned down to rest her arm on my shoulder. "Has Jem chickened out?" I knocked her arm down.

"She'll be here," I tossed back.

"Want to bet," she laughed as she sauntered out the door.

I tried to block out the sounds of the Misfits as they played their set, still very nervous that Jem and the Holograms hadn't shown up yet. Howard Sands took the stage and explained the crowds cheer would determine the winners. Eric Raymond strutted out to stand next to Howard as the crowd cheered and the stars on the giant guitar lit up the neck, stopping just two stars below the top. As they walked backstage, Eric was gloating.

"No Jem and the Holograms, huh?" He snickered. "If they aren't here by the end of the intermission…" he glanced at his watch and I took that moment to leap and go after his throat.

"You're behind this!" I grabbed his shirt and nearly lifted him off his feet. "What have you done with them?"

Howard got in between us before I could do any real damage to the jerk.

"No, Rio! Don't!" Eric took off running, the coward. "Calm down!" Howard was right. I needed to keep a level head. Something had clearly happened to the girls. Just then, a forklift bearing a load went past us, and I heard the cry of a child.

"Ashley's in that trunk!" Stormer yelled.

"Raymond, you two - bit…" I ran to grab the trunk before it was dropped into the trash compactor. We got it open and Ashley popped out, jumping up to throw her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Rio! You gotta save Jem and the Holograms! They're at Starlight Drive-in!" Before I could take off, Howard reminded me how short on time we were, the girls had to be on stage soon or he would have to award to Misfits the win.

"I'll need every second you can give me!:"

I was so lucky as I sped to the old drive in theater. Normally, getting pulled over for speeding through red lights and driving well beyond the speed limit would land most people in jail. But it was worth it, I had to get to them! As the officer pulled me over, I explained how the girls had been kidnapped, but we knew their location. He said his daughters were huge fans, and if I was telling the truth, he would be the hero of the day to his girls. But if I was lying, I would be spending a lot of time in jail. I really hoped Ashley was right!

As we sped towards the theater, he must have called on his radio, for by the time we reached the parking at the drive-in, there were close to 20 patrol cars pulling in with us!

I opened the double doors that were below the huge screen as the officer handcuffed one of the big burly guys responsible for the girls kidnapping. I wasn't sure what I would see, my heart was in my throat. But I was purely surprised to see them all sitting on a bunch of old crates.

"Hi!" They had all said in unison.

"You're all okay!"

Jem jumped up and walked towards me with open arms.

"And you're always just in time!" She flung herself into my arms and kissed me, again. I could have stayed in that moment forever, but in the blink of an eye I remembered where we were suppose to be.

"Come on. The contest is about to end"

I ran out and jumped into the first car near me, not caring it was a patrol car. Getting the girls to the stadium on time would be worth any time I would spend it jail for taking the car!

We got there with moments to spare, getting the girls set on their special hydraulic stage we had built just for the show. And just as Howard was announcing that Jem and the Holograms had failed to show and the winners were…. The stage lifted and Jem began to sing. I was standing off to stage right and was watching the girls take over the show. Jem turned and looked right at me. I couldn't help myself, as silly as it might be, I blew her a kiss. Just a moment later, Jerrica stepped up beside me. I felt my heart flutter. It seemed like forever since I had seen her. I missed her. Yet…. Jem.

The crowd went wild as the stars on the rock meter went to the top, causing fireworks to explode. Howard Sands came back onto the stage and announced Jem and the Holograms the winners, of not only the mansion, but the movie contract, too. The Starlight girls were brought on the stage to celebrate with the band. For a night that started out with what could have been a tragedy, it ended just perfectly.

Just two days later, I stood by Jerrica as we entered Starlight Music.

"Oh, this is even more exciting for me than Jem and Holograms winning the contest. It's like coming home," she said as the glass elevator took us to the top floor, and the business offices of Starlight Music.

"Allow me," I said as we stepped up to Eric's office door. I grabbed the name placard and ripped it off the door, dropping it into the waste bin. "So much for Eric Raymond."

But we were in for a surprise when we opened the door to find Eric clearing out the office. He had been caught stealing Jem's car, so we thought he was in jail.

"It's amazing what lawyers can do if you pay them enough," Raymond said with glee, as he headed for the door.

"And what are you taking from _my_ office?' Jerrica demanded.

"Personal possessions," he mocked, tapping the large envelope he held.

I had had enough of his smugness.

"Raymond," I said through gritted teeth. He turned to look at me and got a face full of my fist, knocking him to the ground just outside of the office. "That's something 'personal' to remember me by," I said as I rubbed my now sore knuckles.

"I'll remember," he gasped as he touched his reddining jaw.

Jerrica and I stayed in the office, now her office, as night fell; rearranging the furniture, cleaning out any evidence Eric had ever been there. I held her close as we stood at the floor to ceiling glass wall and watched the fireworks going off at the nearby stadium.

"I'll make something great of Starlight Music, something my father would be proud of."

I turned her in my arms to face me. "He's be proud already," I said, knowing it to be the truth. I leaned in and kissed her, kissed my girlfriend with all the love I had for her, letting that kiss wash away any thoughts of Jem.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Two weeks later, Howard Sands hosted a party at the Starlight Manion to celebrate the start of their movie. The Who's Who of Hollywood were there. Including the Countess and her new clothing line. I watched as Jerrica flittered around from one thing to another, never staying in one place for more than a moment. Jem had taken off to go try on some of the Countess's new dresses and emerged a moment later in a stunning fuschia one shoulder wiggle dress, complete with puffy feathers. I stood close to Howard and the Countess as the girls came out in all their finery.

"The clothes are spectacular, Danielle," Howard said, approvingly.

"Thanks to my beautiful models!" There was pure joy in the Countess's voice.

"You can say that again," I threw over my shoulder at the two of them. It only took a single blink of my eyes before I knew I had to see Jem up close. I hurried across the room to Jem, taking her hands into my own. "You look so hot, you'll melt the camera." Cheesy I know, but in the moment it seemed the right thing to say.

Just then, Mrs. Bailey came looking for Jerrica.

"I think I saw her in the kitchen," Kimber offered. I hadn't even realized she was standing right beside Jem, my eyes had been only on her.

"I'll go get her," Jem said as she took off in a hurry, leaving me in utter shock.

"But, Jem!" I called out to no avail.

It seemed like forever before I saw her again, just as I was getting a drink for myself. I grabbed an extra glass and headed straight for her. She was chatting with Anthony and a woman I had been introduced to earlier in the night, Vivianne Montgomery. She was a videographer, the best one if truth be told.

"Here you are, Jem." I tried to hand her the galas. "I brought you some - " I was interrupted by her before I could even finish speaking.

"Uh, excuse me Rio." Once again she took in in a hurry, leaving me standing alone. I downed both drinks and handed the empty to a server walking by with an hand tray.

Well, if Jem was too busy for me, I thought I would go find Jerrica. And I did, right where Kimber said she would be. In the kitchen, trying to run the party. But there was no Jem. I saw the starlight girls were helping out by taking care of things in the kitchen. They seemed to have everything under control, so I took Jerrica's hand and gave her a gentle tug towards the open door.

"Jerrica, they can handle it." I started walking her outside into the courtyard.

"But, Rio!" Jerrica cried out. "I've got to keep this party going." I sat her down on a concrete bench, the darkness of the night enveloping us.

"No buts. You need a rest! It's Jem's party, and you're doing everything!" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, bringing her in close to me. Her next words caught me by surprise and my answer came before I thought about it.

"Jem looks pretty good, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she makes the air sizzle, like some bright and dazzling dream, if you can find her." Then I realized what I had said. I turned Jerrica to face me. "But you're not like Jem." I think I was trying to convince myself more than her. "You know what I love about you, Jerrica? You're so responsible and dependable. And comfortable to be with." Instead of making her feel better, I upset her.

"Ugh, you make me sound like an old pair of shoes."

"I can fix that," was my reply before pulling her in for a kiss. I had kissed Jem, or she had kissed me, and I tried to make sure this kiss, for my Jerrica, was nothing like the kisses I had shared with Jem. I felt her lips open ever so slightly and our tongues began a sweet, innocent dance. Kissing Jerrica this time, was nothing like kissing Jem. Yet, why was Jem invading my thoughts at a time like this!?

Jerrica broke our kiss, pulling back, a smile upon her face, her cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh, well," she stumbled, "Miss Dependable has work to do." She jumped up and hurried away, once again, leaving me alone with just my thoughts. It was the last time I saw either of them that night.

Just two days later, Jerrica called me with devastating news. The studio had been sold, and now Eric Raymond was in charge of the movie they had worked so hard to win. Now the Misfits were going to be a part of it! We showed up on the set the next morning, ready to start, only to find out everything had changed. PIzzazz was now the star of the movie and was acting like the diva she was. I was looking over the script and noticed all the changes that were made. I wasn't happy about them, but what could we do. Just then, Nick Mann, the leading man in the movie, sauntered on to the set, and headed straight for Jem. I overheard him telling Jem how he always fell for his leading ladies, and they would fall for him. I only wished it was Pizzazz he'd fall for. Sure as the moment her name crossed my mind, she stepped up to me, a little too close for comfort.

"Hmm, Jem certainly is fickle, isn't she?" I looked at her with the immense dislike I carried for her.

"He's all yours, Pizzazz, if he'd ever have you."

She snarled at me and took off.

The rest of the day went much like that. Eric and the Misfits causing drama and making tempers flare. Half way through the day, Anthony had had enough and quit. I knew at this point, things were only going to get worse. But at least we survived the first day.

The next few days were really hard for me. Although I was a part of the movie and had a role to play, it was rather minor. At first I was okay with it, I'm not an actor, but since I was considered and important part of the band, I was given a part. I was the other love interest in the story, although ultimately I knew Jem's character would end up with Nick's. It was just a movie. Only pretend. Right?

But I was finding it harder and harder to separate my character from my own feelings. In one scene, I reached for Jem as her character was about to leave with Nick and she slapped my hand away. It was just too real. It didn't help that Nick threw a smile over his shoulder clearly meant for me, not my character. I could feel the fire of anger start to consume me

They were working on some of the love scenes with Nick. I was getting jealous watching him kiss her. Over and over he would say he didn't think the performance was right, or the lighting was off. I think he just wanted to keep kissing her. It wasn't right. At one point I tried to pull Jem aside and talk to her about it.

"It's okay, Rio. He's the professional. If he said it's not right, we need to do it till it is." This wasn't what I wanted to hear! I should have known she would say that. It's the kind of thing she would say while in the studio. But this was different. Wasn't it? Nick came over then and offered Jem his hand, taking her away from me again. He wrapped his arm around her in a very possessive way, making sure I saw. He walked her just off the set, where there were no cameras, said something to her I couldn't hear, then pulled her in for another kiss. I had had enough! The rage in me took over and I ran at him. The moment he broke away from Jem, I punched him in the face, connecting with his right cheek bone. He stumbled and fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. I could hear the wind being knocked out of him.

"Rio! What's gotten into you? It's just a scene!" Jem yelled at me, sounding more hurt than Nick's face must have been. I had no right to feel jealous. Jem was, well, what was she to me?

"Get off this set, now!" Eric barked from his directors chair. Before I could say, gladly, PIzzazz was up on me.

"He stays, or I'll tell daddy," she said to Eric, loving the power she held. Eric threw his script notes up in the air in agitation and stormed out of the warehouse. I wish Pizzazz had followed. But she held tight to me, gripping my shoulders with her strong hands. She leaned in to whisper in my ear, her voice seductive and her breath hot and sweet. "If you want to stay on this film, you better be very, very. nice to me." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jem standing there with her hands on her hips, like I was the one trying to entice Pizzazz, not the other way around. She signed in irritation and walked away. I could only stare as she disappeared from my sight.

Day three of filming we had our first press release. Of course, Nick was all over Jem again. I was beginning to wonder how much of it was his actual attraction to Jem as opposed to his desire to make me more jealous. Since my role was rather unimportant, they didn't need me for the press release. As I was stating this, more to myself than anyone, Pizzazz overheard and snuggled up against my arm. She was getting fond of doing this.

"You mustn't miss our little surprise," she crooned.

"What surprise?"

"You'll see." She said in her sweet sing song like voice, the one she used whenever trouble was brewing. She walked away to stand by the rest of her band. I tried to stay out of the way, in between the two bands.

As the press interviewed Jem, Nick came into the picture. The reporters automatically zoomed in on them, asking about their budding romance, if they would have a public wedding. Then, to make things worse, Nick grabbed Jem, twisting her around to dip her backwards and steal a very passionate kiss, and she sis nothing to stop him!

Pizzazz didn't help things any either, coming back to my side to rub in the fact that Jem couldn't get enough of Nick. While distracting me, Roxy and Stormer pulled a bit of a surprise. A giant banner cascaded into place behind Jem, Nick, and the rest of the cast, announcing The Misfits in Starbright. Then in small letters, with Jem and the Holograms. I gasped.

Pizzazz hurried to Eric's side, where a reporter was asking why it wasn't Jem's movie anymore. Pizzazz explained how her father bought the studio, but Jem and her band were still gonna be a part of it. That they were 'grateful' to be in it.

I walked over the Jem and the girls, as shocked as they were. But the look on Jem's face was not what I was expecting. She looked at me accusingly.

"Honest, I didn't know anything about this, Jem."

Her reply was riddled with sarcasm. "Oh, I'm sure you didn't." Then she turned her back to me and walked away.

Just two days later, The Misfits threw their weight around again, knocking Jem's musical number out of the film, replacing it with one of their own. Although 'Universal Appeal' was a catchy tune, it wasn't right to just change things last minute. Jem was done. She got into a physical altercation with Pizzazz, pushing and shoving in a very unlady like way, I was worried someone would really get hurt so I had to step in between them. But it didn't matter. The damage was done.

"I Quit!" Jem yelled at Eric before turning to storm off the stage, Aja and Shana hot on her heels. Eric tried to convince Kimber to stay knowing about her intense crush on Nick and using it against her. But it didn't work. She took off too. I watched as the Misfits jumped and down in excitement, claiming they won. I couldn't stand to watch anymore. Without saying a word, I packed up and left.

The next afternoon Miguel called, asking if I would still be in the film. I was only going to be a part of the movie, because the girls asked me to, and it was a good way to keep an eye on everyone. As their manager, I felt like it was my responsibility to keep them safe. Without them in the movie, I didn't need to be there. But he practically begged me. I was sure Pizzazz had something to do with it. But Miguel was a good man, and I wanted to be able to help. I promised to be there in the morning for that day's shooting.

To say I was surprised when I saw Jem and the girls back on the set, would be an understatement. No one said anything to me, they all just went back to work as if the confrontation two days ago had never happened. Until Pizzazz decided to stir things up. Jem and I were going over a scene change when Pizzazz came over, grabbed Jem by arm and flung her aside, causing Jem to land hard on her hip. Then she slid her hands up my chest, gripped my shoulders, then ran her index finger down my cheek in what could have been called a caress, in any other situation, before pushing me away from her and laughing as she walked away. She was as bad as Nick!

Later that day I confronted Jem. I needed to know what was going on. I pulled her behind one of the sets for a moment alone. No Nick, No Pizzazz.

"You surprised me, Jem," I began.

"How?" She was thrown off by my comment.

"I thought you had more pride." I didn't get to go any further. The sweet sing song voice of Pizzazz stole my moment with Jem.

"Oh, Rio… Rio, darling. I need you." She was searching for me, and I had thought going behind this unused set would have hidden Jem and I well enough. I was wrong.

"Her Majesty summons you," Jem said before storming off, as if it was all my fault. Her wishy washy mood was getting to be to much!

They soon moved on to a scene in the casino and I was done for the night. Another scene with Jem in Nick's arms, him tossing snarky grins my way. I couldn't wait to get out of there. I felt like I was being pulled ten different directions. Even Jerrica was short with me. But at least she had an excuse. Eric had her working as an assistant but I didn't know why. If she wasn't going to tell me, I wasn't going to ask. I just wanted to be alone.

I wasn't needed again for the next three days. If things had been like they used to be, I would have been there, just to support the girls. But the time off, alone, was what I needed. It gave me time to think things over about Jem… and Jerrica. I didn't know where I stood anymore. Jerrica was so wrapped up in getting things done for Jem that she never had time for me. And when I did see her, she acted more like I was just acquaintance rather than her long time boyfriend. And Jem, she treated me more like a boyfriend then Jerrica. She lead me on with taunting words, flirtatious glances, and those kisses… they kept me up at night remembering them. I looked forward to seeing her again, and dreading it at the same time.

The next time I was on set we were going to film a pirate scene, with swordplay and fighting. I was looking forward to it. It took a lot of concentration to do the moves, it was more like a dance than a fight, each step completely choreographed. It helped me keep my mind on the moment at hand, rather than how good Jem looked in her torn up Wench costume. In between takes, rather than glancing at Jem, I saw how Eric was pushing Jerrica, using her like a slave. I could see how stressed she was getting. Instead of being mad at Eric, it was Jem I projected my anger towards Jerrica wouldn't be here working so hard, if it wasn't for Jem. The pink haired beauty had disappeared mid scene and I hadn't seen her since, but Jerrica was practically running around, doing Eric's bidding. I was starting to see red. At our lunch break I decided to talk to Jerrica.

"Jerrica, wait up." I caught up to her, but she didn't look happy to see me. Her hands were in fists, resting on her hips. She even had a slight frown. "Jerrica, you know, I've, uh, decided that Jem isn't worth my time." That didn't come out the way I thought it would. It sounded like I was choosing Jem as my girlfriend over Jerrica. Not what I meant. But before I could correct myself, Jerrica snapped back.

"You _what_?!" Her voice almost cracked, I guess I caught her off guard.

"Well, look at what she's gotten you into." Concern riddled my voice.

She pointed a finger at me, pushing it hard into my chest as she spoke with determination. "Let me make something perfectly clear, Buster! Jem is here because I asked her to come back and take Eric's humiliation because Ba Née needs an operation!" She stepped closer to me, causing me to step back. She had never spoken to me like this. It was scary and exhilarating. "And do me a favor. Don't come crying back to me just because Jem does something _you_ don't like." She turned and stormed away.

"What did I say?" I whispered to myself.

After lunch we moved to another studio set. Jem's character was being pursued by the villains and it was going to be an action packed scene. We all looked up to see the 'fallen tree' across a fake cavern more than 100 years over our heads. Nick was more than happy to let Jeff, his stunt double, do the scene. When Jem asked if she got one, Eric was his usual rude self, telling if if she wanted one, it would come out of her salary. In a pride fueled huff, Jem climbed the ladder to the top, do it the stunt herself.

"Eric! I'm ready!" Jem called from the ledge above.

"Hey, Wait a minute. Hold on, Eric!" Jeff called out as we began walking closer to the mark point under the fallen tree. "There is not safety net, no fall bag, Nothing. And where is Jem's stunt double?"

The crew was not happy about this, pointing out it was unethical and they wouldn't work like that. Within seconds, more of the crew quit on the spot.

I had a really bad feeling about the whole situation. While Eric was busy taking over the cinematographer's position, I climbed up the same ladder Jem and taken. I was barely half way up when Eric called action, damanding Jem walk faster along the fallen log. Just as she got to the center of the log when I reached to ledge.

"No, Jem! Don't!" I screamed as I heard the log breaking in half. It split in two and the pieces began falling, taking Jem with them. She managed to claw at the fabricated tree, trying to get a grip on a piece of the exterior structure, but she was slipping.

"Somebody, Please!" She cried out in fear and the fake tree bark began to give way.

"Hold on!" It was by sheer luck that the set had rope vines decorating the area. Without testing to see if it could hold me, I grabbed the one closest and swung towards Jem, just as the bark broke away. She screamed my name as she began free falling. Holding on with only one hand, and strength I didnt know I had, I caught her.

"I got you," I said, the rope continuing its momentum and taking us to the other side, away from the destroyed tree.

"Way to go, Rio!" Jeff called up to me. "You're a regular Errol Flynn!" I smiled at the compliment as Jem turned to face me.

"Yes, A real-life swashbuckler." Her hands slipped around my neck, and this time, we both leaned in to kiss the other as I dropped the rope.

Best part about the whole incident was that Vivianne, or Video as I was told to call her, recorded the entire thing. It would shine a spotlight on Eric and his poor excuse for running a production. Of course, Clash, a super fan of the Misfits, and Video's cousin, tried to sabotage the tape. But Video got the last laugh. Clash destroyed a Misfits tape instead. It gave us all a laugh we needed after that way the day had gone. But the joy only lasted a brief moment. When Jeff pointed out it would ruin Eric, Jem realized it would shut down the production.

"You were almost killed!" I shouldn't have to remind her of this!

"It was just an accident," was her reply. If only she could have seen the shocked look on my face.

"And I thought you had brains," I said as I face palmed.

"And I thought I wasn't worth your time!" She turned her back to me.

"Hmm, women!" Jerrica must have spoken to Jem about what I had said. Which confused me even more!

Jem convinced Jeff not to turn in the video. He wasn't happy about it and promised if one more thing went wrong, Eric Raymond wouldn't know what hit him.


	5. Chapter 5

We had all hoped that Jem's brush with death would be the very last of the trouble we would encounter, but we should have known better. The very next day, while shooting her scene with Nick, Kimber was put in grave danger. She was only supposed to be in the safe zone, away from the impending explosions. They actually had a stunt double for her, who was ready to go. But as she ran to her marks within in the safe zone, the charges set into the ground by the crew, began to explode. Kimber ran, trying to dodge them and Jeff, NIck's stunt double, jumped into action. It seemed like forever, as I watched in horror, knowing there was nothing I could do from my position. I couldn't even get to Jerrica to offer her support. But Jeff, a highly trained stuntman was able to rescue Kimber. As he carried her off to the medical station the crew and I gathered close to discuss what had just happened. Eric burst through our gathering, complaining that we were wasting time and money, no word of concern for Kimber. Just then, Jem stepped over to us, fury written across her face.

"I want to know who is responsible for Kimber's accident!" When no one said anything, she walked right up to the Misfits. "Own up, Roxy," she said to the white haired rival.

"Moi? What did I do," she said sarcastically. The other two band members insisted she had been with them. So Jem turned to Eric, printed at him as she stormed closer to him.

"Then I hold you responsible!"

"Oh No!" Eric yelled back. "It was the technician's fault!"

"Like Blazes!" The technician was right there, standing his ground. "It was that girl with the cymbals."

"I didn't touch a thing!" Clash complained as she crossed her arms, causing her little wrist cymbals to clash together. Jem had had enough.

"Look here, Eric! I'll risk my own life, But nothing will make me risk my friends' lives!" She got right in his face, causing him to lean backwards to try and grab back some of his personal space. Jem tapped hard on his chest with her forefinger, getting her pint across. "This time, I quit for good!" She walked away, the girls following in suit, expressing their stance on quitting as they went.

Seeing Jem and the girls so upset, thinking about how Kimber, who I had known since she bare came up to my knee, could have died, It was my turn to get up in Eric's face. I grabbed his shirt, yanking hard, making sure he knew I wasn't playing games.

"You know something, creep? Jem let you off easy!"

Eric tried putting a hint of authority in his voice as he replied, but he came off sounding like a scared little boy. "Get your hands off me, and get out!"

"With pleasure!" I threw him back as I let go, causing him to fall on his back side in the dirt. Before I could get even two feet away, Miguel quit, followed by Chuck, Stephen, the make up team, and a few others. It was the only part of the day that was enjoyable.

Later that night, Jem asked for the entire cast and crew that had walked away, to meet at Starlight Mansion to discuss the future of the film. They all agreed they were not going to let Eric and the Misfits beat them. They all agreed they could still make a good movie about a struggling female rock group, without the studio. Muck like their first music voice, which had been done on a shoestring budget.

"You know I will work for free," I threw in. I was only in the movie to keep an eye on the girls anyways.

"So will I," Miguel said, before everyone else chimed in with similar from tech guys offering not only their services but also equipment. Even the Countress offered to make the costumes.

"Starbright lives!"

This time, things went well, everyone standing side by side together, putting it all together. They're-wrote the skip, the Countess and Shana worked together to create all new costume designs. As we working diligently to get back on schedule, word got out what we were doing. I even had an interview!

"You see, I play Johnny Stone. I start out as a selfish rocker, but Jem shows me how to share." I didn't mention in the interview that Johnny Stone was once meant to be played by NIck Mann, who had chosen to stay on with Eric and star in the now, Misfits movie.

We shared with Lindsey Pierce how no one was taking a paycheck, Starlight Music would be releasing an album of the music from the movie and all proceeded would be going to Starlight Foundation.

Jeff turned out to not only be an amazing stunt man, but a great teacher, and a good friend. One day he was teaching me the accurate way to punch. He was always so patient with me. Once I accidentally swung too close and hit him in the jaw. He laughed, rubbed on it, then proceeded to tell me what a great punch, rather than yelling at me for my misjudgement. Later that same day thoug, our laughter turned to anger, as Clash snuck onto our set in disguise and proceeded to steal not only our equipment, but costumes, set notes, anything she could get her hands on. Including Video's tape of the coverage of all the accidents on Eri's set. They were just about to take it to the Unions office when Clash was discovered. She took off in a hurry, running outside to her waiting car. She jumped in the yellow convertible, full of our things, and sped off. Jem and the girls followed in their roadster, while part of the crew and I took off in the boosted green truck we had outside for an upcoming scene. I wanted to drive it so band, and now was my chance!

Clash was driving carlessely! I lost track of her for just a moment, but as we came around the corner, she was stopped, her car turned sideways in the lane. I came to a screeching halt, skidding the tires as my vehicle turned sideways, blocking her in. Clash jumped out of the car and took off running.

"All right, get all the stuff in the car back to the stage," Jeff said as he rummaged through the stolen property, looking for something in particular. When he found the tape, he held it up for the others to see. "I'm taking the tape straight to the Union!"

"Clash won't try this again," Jem pointed out.

Even with the unwanted events of day, the cast and crew were more than ready to get back to filming! Did I mention that even the Starlight girls got in on the action? Ashley got to be our marker for Music Room, Take One. In this scene I show up, well, Johnny shows up, carrying a single white rose. Only to discover Jemat the piano with the entire room full of roses. Every corner, wall to wall, of roses in every color. She strides towards me, telling me how much she loves roses.

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" I turned my back to her. "Looks like you have enough men sending them to you." I started to walk away, in that moment feeling like she was talking to me, not to Johnny. She grabbed my arm and I turned to face her.

"Please, Don't go," she whispered as she leaned in close to kiss me.

"Surprise!"

"Cut! Who said that!?" Anthony asked with irritation.

'"Jem, sweet thing. Nick Mann is here to save you from amateurs." We all turned to look at Nick standing in the doorway behind me, where I had just entered the scene, popping his puke green collar up like he thought he was all that, a 40 and a box of crackerjacks. He walked in between Jem and I as he continued to bolster about himself. "With my name in the credits, your film will have to be a big hit! And Just for you, babe, I'll work for half my usual fee." He had the nerve to put his hands on Jem's bare shoulders and lean into her. I was seething with anger. It didnt help when Jem wrapped her arms around his neck, playing a seductive role.

Kimber, along with the others, had been watching the scene filming before Nick's rude interruption. She was just as upset.

"We don;t need your help!"

"Now, Kimber," Jem said in her sweet voice. "Let's not be hasty." He words shocked the entire cast a crew, as there was an audible gasp as the words left her hot pink lips.

"But, Jem! We shot half the film with Rio as the lead!" Anthony was flabbergasted. But not nearly as much as I was. I was already battling similar feelings as Johnny, and we were in a middle of a scene where Johnny was jealous, so this was not helping!

"All right, if that is the way you feel about it, Jem." I started to walk away, feeling my hands going in and out of tight fits. But I had barely taken two steps when she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. She held Nick and I in the crook of each of her arms, forcing us to stand far too close together.

"I was going to say, 'There's no reason we couldn't find a part for Nick.'" I watched Nick's grin grown larger. "Maybe a nice bit part," Jem finished, making Nick's grin turn into a grimace.

"A bit part?" Nick said confused. "A bit part," he repeated now obviously offended.

"And you'lll have to work for free," Jem continued sweetly as she placed both her hands on his chest. He stepped back from her then.

"For free?"

"Well, everyone else is," she pointed out. I could feel myself starting to grin now.

"I - I don't do bit parts, and I don't work for free!" He stormed off ina conceded huff as the cast and crew cheered. I pulled Jem into my arms then.

"Jem, you are the greatest." I spun her around as her arms snaked around my neck to bring her in close, close enough for a sweet kiss. I think I heard Anthony say Roll it. It was definitely a kiss worth keeping.

Our final day of filming was emotional. Not only were we saying goodbye to people that had become like family, but we had Ba Née on set, the young girl that would be getting a very important eye operation from the proceeds of the movie. She was able to get her eyes fixed just a week before the opening of the film, with Jerrica taking a great risk, putting Starlight Mansion on the cutting block if she was unable to pay for the procedure. Jerrica had been on pins a needles waiting to hear when Ba Née would be done with her surgery. I stayed by her side, taking about all the great things that awaited the young Vietnamese girl once she could see again. I think that helped. I kept waiting for Jem to stop by, or call, and see how the little girl was doing. But she never did. When I asked Jem about it, she simply said Jem was working on promos for the movie.

The surgery was a success, and just a short time after, Jerrica received the first installment from the movie, $250,000. Exactly what she needed to pay off the surgery. A few days later, Jerrica had a special screening of the movie in her home, with the Starlight girls, and me. I saw the movie with different eyes, well, through the eyes of a child. I think I watched the girls faces for their reactions, more than I watched the movie! It was an experience I will never forget!


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"CHAPTER SIX/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"We took a much needed break after that. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI spent hours at a time over at the Starlight Mansion. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMany of the girls were feeling a bit left out, because of Ba Nee's surgery. She was getting a lot of one on one time with Jerrica, as she needed it. So I tried to fill in where I could. I had always been treated like Uncle Rio, and I was more than happy to fill that role. I was getting a very nice tan with all the "pool parties" the girls liked to have. I would come set up a small sound system and play tunes for the girls. Sometimes the Holograms would participate. I think my favorite day was when Jerrica joined us and we let the girls do karaoke. I tried so hard to get Jerrica to sing. But she claimed to have stage fright, even around the girls she knew so well. I decided not to push it. I knew things had been hard on her, too, the last few weeks; ever the life in the music business./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But soon we were back to work, once again taking on something that was close to our hearts. The World Hunger Foundation was putting on a shindig in Houston and asked the girls to come be a part of it. The road crew and I arrived a few days before the girls to get it all set up. They would be sharing the stage with English Teen Idol Sean Harrison, so we needed to make sure we were all in accordance. The first night of the event was a barbeque held at Ms. Sally Brand's ranch, just outside of Houston, where they announced Sean was preforming, and of course, Jem and the Holograms. We set things up so that the girls showed up in style, arriving in a bright red helicopter. They hurried onto the stage and began a song Kimber had written, 'We Can Make A Difference". It left everyone in tears, even myself. Kimber was an amazing songwriter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shortly after finishing their performance, Jem announced she was not feeling well and took off to the main house to rest. Not the best time to start getting a cold, but I could only hope she got to feeling better. Jerrica would be so frazzled if they had to cancel the show, especially since it was a charity event. She was already missing so much of the barbeque to work on things for the event. I think she spent more time working for the band, than the band ever spent on stage./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jerrica, where have you been," I asked, when she finally arrived at the party, running into my arms for a much needed hug. "I was getting worried."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, I'm here now," she replied happily as Ms. Sally came walking up. After a short introduction to one of the investors, Eric and the Misfits showed up. Ms. Sally was allowing then to be a part of the event. Jerrica tried to warn her about Eric, but she claimed she was already prepared. Ms. Sally explained to Eric the four of them would be staying at the guest house. I was honestly surprised that they left without further ado, allowing us to enjoy the rest of the night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The next morning I woke in a funk. Although the girls had nothing to do, I had plenty. I had to go to the astrodome to work on some changes now that we knew the Misfits would be sharing the stage with Jem and the Holograms, as well as Sean. I wasn't about to let them use any of our equipment. So we were going to have to set up a secondary system that would be shifted over when the time came for the Misfits to go on stage. I also had an idea for something new for Jem, but wanted to discuss it with her and Jerrica. I was sitting at a picnic table, just outside the main house, finishing a bite to eat, when Jerrica found me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Rio, Isn't it a beautiful day?" She said as she sat beside me, her voice cheerful. I hated to have mine be so sour, but I couldn't help it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I suppose. Where's Jem?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh, she caught a cold. She's gonna spend the day in bed. But she'll be fine for the concert."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's good." I was hoping she was already feeling better. I really needed to talk with her. "Well, the equipment is loaded. I've got to head to the Dome." I stood and she interrupted me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Rio," she said as she grabbed my hand. "I had hoped we could spend some time together."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah, Jerrica, I'm sorry." I really was, too. These long days apart were hard on me, on us. "I'll call you tonight," I continued as I sat back down, "around ten, okay?" span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMy hand reached out to tenderly caress her soft cheek. What I wouldn't give to stay right by her side all day. But she had chosen me to be the one to run everything for the band, to make sure they were always ready to perform. I was honored, but overworked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay," she sounded forlorn now. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI hated that I took the cheerfulness from her voice. Hoping to bring a small fraction of it back, I brought her in for a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI heard her let out a sigh as I walked away, feeling like an ass. She needed me as much as I needed her, and once again, something about Jem was getting in the way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"We seemed to have one problem after another at the Astrodome. Eric heard we were making changes to the set up and insisted on being a part of it. Once again, he had no clue what we needed to do, and make more work for us all! I had hoped to be done in time for the hayride that night, but should have known better. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen we finally got done I went out to the only payphone in the area and tried to call Jerrica, like I promised. But the line just continued to ring. Not that I expected her to sit and wait by the phone, but it wasn't like her to not be there, when she was expecting me to call. After the third try I hung up and walked away, feeling the bad mood from the morning style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The day of the event I found myself sulking, again; sitting on a platform waiting to get to work, when Kimber came strolling up to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Rio! Where is everybody," she asked. "They're not in the women's dressing room."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look, it's been two days and you're the first contact I've had with the Holograms. Not to mention Jerrica, my em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"girlfriend/em." I stood up then, beyond frustrated. It wasn't Kimber's fault; she was just the first one I'd seen. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe didn't seem offended at my rage, but maybe because she didn't have time, she jumped right into explaining what was happening to them, the troubles they had had the past few days./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where's Jerrica," I demanded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She… she caught Jem's cold so she stayed at the ranch. It's the others I'm worried about! Rio, I'm scared." I should have been upset that they had left me out of all this. Had I been there, I could have helped them. But Kimber's final words softened my mood and I pulled her into a brotherly hug. Kimber and I hurried to Ms. Sally to let her know something was going on. Jem, Aja and Shana were missing, but we would find the girls in time for the show. Of course the Misfits were trying to stake their claim and take over the entire show. We couldn't let that happen, but were running out of time./p  
p class="MsoNormal"We rushed to the stage as we heard across the sound system the announcer about to introduce the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut he was interrupted by a female voice calling out Jem and the Holograms! Jem, Aja, and Shana came almost flying down with a net of balloons, taking the stage as Kimber ran to join them. The Misfits were still off to stage right, opposite of us, and when Jem began singing their song, "Share A Little Bit Of Yourself" The Misfits tried to interrupt with their song, "Give All You Got", and it became a mash up of the two. Surprisingly, it worked out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After the performance it was discovered that they had not quite hit the $8 Million challenge that had been set for the event. Then Jem held up a briefcase, stating someone had tried to steal it from Eric's office. Eric shocked us all by claiming he had raised it on his own, as a surprise. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe all knew better though. But it still wasn't enough to push it to the goal. Then Ms. Sally pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket. It was a contract for Eric's $50,000 promotion fee. Everyone else was there for free, taking no money away from the charity for their appearance. So should Eric. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMs. Sally made him sign it over and they reached their goal. The fireworks were amazing. I couldn't help myself but to put my arm around Jem as we watching them fly overhead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Our traveling was just getting started. After Houston, we were on our way to China. For once, I got to fly in with the others, well, Jem and the Holograms. I was grateful to be there, but was really missing Jerrica. We hadn't had much time together since Houston, and I felt we still needed to talk after her ignoring me for two days. We exited the plane to a whirl of fans. Once we got inside we just needed to go through customs and we'd be off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When we got to customs, we had to remove all jewelry and metal before going through the detectors. Kimber, Aja, and Shana went right through. Jem caused the machine to beep when she approached the machine. The large security man insisted she take off her large red earrings, but Jem was refusing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's the big deal, Jem. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNothing's going to happen to them." I couldn't believe she was arguing over taking out her earrings for just a few minutes. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs the large man stepped closer to Jem, she took a step back. He was demanding she take them off or she would not be allowed into China. Before he could step any closer, they were interrupted by two men that looked far more official than the large customs man. They explained that she was a special guest in China, and should be treated as much. She was allowed to go through the metal detector, right after me. I heard the machine buzz again as Jem stepped through and over to join us. We walked out the doors and into the sunlight to see there was a car waiting for us and we all piled in./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After the girls were taken to their hotel, I was dropped off at the Summer Palace, where the Holograms were going to be performing a small concert; less than 1000 people. It was like a pre-show, preparing everyone for the big event in a few days. Even though they had a full team to set up the stage, I wanted to make sure it was done the way we preferred. Just a short time before the concert was set to start, I was pacing, waiting for the girls to arrive. I finally decided to walk the grounds and see if maybe they had gotten lost, again. I didn't expect to see Jerrica walking with the Holograms, away from the entrance and the concert. I had to hurry to catch up to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jerrica? When did you get here? And where is Jem? The concert's supposed to start!" I couldn't keep the irritation out of my voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal""There's been a problem Rio, Jem can't perform this concert," she said as she hung her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's the matter? Is she okay?" Now I was worried!/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's nothing like that. She just… can't perform today."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you mean; doesn't she realize how important this is?" I went from irritated, to worried, back to irritated. I felt like an emotional yo-yo!/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Listen, Rio. I don't want to talk about it." Jerrica started to walk away, the others in tow./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We'll see you at the Great Wall, Rio," Kimber chimed in. "For the big concert."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""And we won't miss that," Aja injected./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wish someone would tell me what is going on," I said out loud but to myself, as they had all walked out of earshot. It would be days before I would see or hear from them again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I stood on the stage at the Great Wall, just minutes before the crowds were going to be let in for the big concert. The officials were getting upset that Jem and the Holograms had not shown up yet. They were worried that once again, they would not perform. And of course, the Misfits where there, ready to take the girls' place./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jerrica, where are you," I said to the darkening night sky. A short time later, I couldn't help but to pace back and forth, worried to death at this point. The only other time they had not shown up for a concert, they had been in danger. And here we were in, in another country and I hadn't heard from them in two days! Were they em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"trying/em to turn my hair grey?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI could overhear Roxy and Pizazz talking about taking the stage so I had to burst their bubble. I stepped up to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't count on it! Jem and the Holograms could be here any second!" Unfortunately, I got the opposite reaction than I was expecting. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPizazz began to saunter over towards me; seduction once again laced her voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can see that you're upset, Rio. Why don't we talk about it, after our concert?" She tried to slip her hands around my neck but I side stepped her, pushing her hands away./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cut it out, will ya?" I glanced down at my watch as she started to walk away. "They've still got five minutes." I heard the Misfits laughing as the official came over. I was trying my best to get them to wait, just a few more style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey were insisting the concert must begin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But…" I tried again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That means…" Roxy started./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jem and the Holograms are ready to rock!" I looked over to see Jem and the girls walking over to us, ready to hit the stage. I threw my hands up in exasperation. Did they have any clue what they were doing to me? I was just grateful they were okay./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jem," I said as I moved closer. "I knew you would make it." I brought her in for a hug, so glad they were safe! It was brief, as she needed to get on stage, but it helped calm my racing heart. It was an amazing show. It seemed like they gave it not only their all, but a little bit more, maybe trying to make up for missing the show earlier in the week, I wasn't sure./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I tried to get them to go sightseeing with me the next day, but apparently, while I was working on getting things set up for their concerts, and they were ignoring me, they had spent two days seeing just about everything. They all claimed to be exhausted and just wanted to get home and rest. Jerrica stayed behind a extra few days to finish wrapping up things with the government. I guess there had been some kind of confusion at a museum, but no one wanted to give me any details. As we flew home, Jem by my side, I tried to convince the girls they could really use a break. They needed to go away for a little while and just be young. No worries about the music, the foundation, the foster girls; just time for them to relax. I was surprised when they agreed. But should have known things wouldn't go according to plan… when did they ever?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
